Forum:A French fan of this site.
Hello Nevermore999. I wanted to say that it is a great reference for me. This is where I get all the information on Spoiler which, for me, deserves my respect, with the path it has traveled. I'm on Youtube LevraiMrX and since the beginning, I support the draft StephsVoice which I too consider making videos on Spoiler (I made 4 in all with True Tribute to Stephanie Brown: I was content to see this movie in the fandom but I intend to do a video on Stephanie Brown: a normal day at school. My goal as a fan, is to gather all the French fans (yes I'm French) SpoilerFans in the community. I go regularly to this site which is a true gold mine and it is thanks to you that I was able to obtain Spoiler comics series of Robin and motivates me even more to look for comics where it appears. As StephsVoice, I found a way and this way is Spoiler. Long Life to Stephanie Brown / Spoiler and his relationship with Robin. PS: I registered on a forum RPG French and assure the role of Stephanie Brown. If you understand a little French, here is a link to know Spoiler among francophones. http://gotham-city.actifforum.com/goodies-f29/resume-de-la-carriere-de-spoiler-t1682.htm Distinguished greetings and thank you again for all the work that you provided. You have my respect. If you want to contact me, tell on this topic by mentioning my name of Youtube. I regularly on this site. LevraiMrX on Youtube. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well well well, I would like to share, Nervermore999, a small ad that you may find, shall we say, not important but could be in the future. LevraiMrX me, I created an account on behalf of Stephanie Brown on Facebook. I created an account on FaceBook? Well, for the simple reason that in France it is completely unknown, and me (as I am a fan of French Spoiler even the only one in France: it's good to see it -_-.) In short, back to main topic: I LEvraiMrX (supports StephsVoice on Youtube), I decided to make it known in the French territory so I would like your opinion if the fact of creating a FaceBook is really otherwise I remove. As you have noticed, I started to make videos where we see Stephanie Brown and Spoiler and as you know the character much better than me: I know what you think especially in this Currently, I work on the script of my last video I planned to StephsVoice. Of those, as I said earlier, you have my respect and see you soon. LevraiMrX from Youtube. 25/02/2009 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nevermore999 Hello, I would be happy to make my contribution to your site: indeed, I could make two scans for Robin # 15 and Fanart. I signed up on Wiki because I want to give all my help. Here then I prefer to say it now: I started in this area so please excuse me if there are still errors.